


Unexpected

by Saku015



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2018 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yuuri provides help to his coach when he needs him the most.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Rut.

Victor lay on his back, with only his boxers on and stared at the ceiling. He did not understand how could this happen. He took his suppressants every day, but his rut still kicked in without any warning signs.

It happened afternoon while he was watching Yuuri performing his ’Eros’ performance, being just as erotic as usual. Suddenly, the well known hotness started to form in his guts and he was more than grateful for Yu-topia being so close to the rink.

”Uh, Victor?” He heard the thin voice from the other side of his door. ”Are you okay?”

Victor had to gulp to push back the low growl forming in his throat and could answer the question audibly. He knew the sooner Yuuri goes away, the better.

”Of course, Yuuri! There is nothing you need to worry about!” Right after those sentences, a wave of heat rushed through his body which made him hiss.

He heard as the door was opened and there was Yuuri with a really worried and a little bit anxious expression on his face. His scent filled the small room and Victor started to breath through his lips just in case his body would like to move on its own – and there was a really big chance for that to happen.

”N-no, you are not,” Yuuri stuttered, looking aside, though Victor still heard the slightly accusing tone in his voice. ”Why did you not tell me about this?”

”It was not planned,” Victor answered, titling his head back to the pillow. ”I did everything to prevent it to happen.”

He felt Yuuri’s scent nearing him, so he squeezed his eyes to block it out as much as he could. The bed sank under another weight and Victor felt as a small hand creased his face. He cracked one of his eyes open and saw Yuuri with the most determined look in his eyes, Victor had ever seen from him.

”I would like to help you, Victor!” Yuuri declared, taking a deep breath. ”I… I know that I am not experienced, but I will do everything from my power to make it easier for you.”

Victor felt his heart swell with love. Tears pricked his eyes and when they fell, Yuuri’s eyes widened in horror. He lifted his hands and wiped them down. Victor chuckled because of that kind gesture.

”I am okay, Yuuri,” Victor reassured the other quickly. ”I am just more emotional right now.”

”As if you were not emotional in your normal state as well,” Yuuri mumbled which made Victor chuckle. 

He was really glad that he had a so kind and caring omega beside him in his time of need as Yuuri.


End file.
